universe11nfandomcom-20200214-history
Reverence
SUMMARY TBA DETAILED PLOT * Prologue : ** 'The End' : The story opens on Father Cooper Dominic driving alone down a desert highway leaving Las Vegas, driving away from the setting sun, deeper into the night as he questions his faith. The Doors plays on the radio as he questions his inaddiquacies, his failures, his very reason for being, as he was stationed as a man of the cloth in the city of sin. As he debates his own suicide, he see's two bright lights suddenly erupting in the distance: A glorious blue beam coming down from the heavens above, and a sinister orange hellfire erupting from cracks in the earth below. Both sudden beams fly towards him and he crashes, blacking out. ** 'A Familiar Awakening' : Cooper awakens in the hospital from a three week coma, to which he finds out that not only did he survive the crash, but within his very being he now holds the possessed souls of an actual angel (Nickolas, the Second Patron Saint of Righteousness) and a demon (Azazel, First-Born Son of Lucifer Morningstar). He learns that they both came to earth, accidentally inhabiting the same man, because they are on a mission to send the recently escaped Lord of the Underworld, Lucius Morningstar, back to Hell so that Sinners can resume dying. After denying this truth, he comes face to face with one of the very Sinners who returned to their body after death, a peaceful 'Zombie' whom only knows himself as Jack. Cooper decides that this was the answer of purposelessness that he needed, and he takes this on as his mission from God. Before he can leave though, he see's a painfully familiar face from his past: Olivia O'Neil, his ex-girlfriend who abandoned him in the middle of the night 3 years ago. Despite their tension and past, she refuses to let Cooper run off on some maddening mission without medical supervision, so she tags along on their newfound mission. ** 'The Same Page' : While they drive down the highway, a fight breaks out between the trio in the car while Cooper argues with the trio in his own head (that being himself, Nickolas, and Azazel), due to the fact that Olivia doesn't believe in any Heaven or Hell at all, let alone the legitimacy of this insane mission he set them all on. Finally, the situation becomes mutually understood when they pull over, and both the angel and demon make their presence known to the full group in all their glory with a grand entrence. Olivia still not believing the legitimacy of this is approached by Azazel, who looks deep into her eyes to prove the existence of Hell. He tells her that if she was to die right now and be sent to Hell, what her precise punishment would be: an amalgamation of all of her fears and nightmares, her anxieties and traumas, her regrets and her shames, all compounded on one another in a seemingly endless loop designed specifically to break her mind down until she is nothing. He knew knowledge she never shared with anyone, as though he looked into her very soul, and she is finally forced to accept the reality of AfterLife in one of the most painful and mentally traumatic ways possible. Now that they are all on the same page and in agreement on the neccesity of their mission, they finally depart, looking to send the Devil back to Hell. __MAZE__ __NOCO__ __HOUSE OF RISING SUN__ __CAINE PROLOGUE__ Years Lost Sins of the Brother Eternal Recurrance Crossing Paths Deepest Desires __CULT OF EXISTENCE__ __CENTRALLIA__ __FINAL BATTLE__ Epilogue CHARACTERS TBA * Father Cooper Dominic * Olivia O'Neil * Jack * Ezekiel Smith * Nickolas, The 2nd Patron Saint of Righteousness * Azazel * Caine * Abel * Jebbediah Cromlocke * Booker * Wrath (Reverence) * Lucius Morningstar * Aiu * The Judge * Dr. Zdenek * Father Abraham * Esau * Roman * Wyvernic * Allison * Baron Samedi * Ezekiel Morningstar (Rapture) * TROPES TBA UNIVERSE CONNECTIONS TBA TRIVIA TBA * The sections with Cooper, Caine's Case Investigations, and the crossover third act of the novel, were all actually planned as three separate books originally, but the author decided that they worked better as three large sections with their own sub-sections within one massive novel. * The character of Dr. Zdenek was actually based heavily upon one of the authors close friends who helped him originally work on NOCO before there was even a connected literary universe. In fact, the author has said that the entire character of The Judge was originally conceived by this same friend. However, the author was notably displeased when he discovered that said friend had very blatantly based the character off of the RPG-Maker game OFF, and the author changed many of the characters details to purposefully distance his creation from the video game character of the same name. Category:Stories Category:Reverence